


Incapable

by Artemisia



Series: Quietly into the Dark [5]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 08:17:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20336989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemisia/pseuds/Artemisia
Summary: Children are cruel and they absorbed the prejudices of their parents.





	Incapable

"My mom says Klaus Mikaelson was incapable of love."

Caroline pauses at the sound of the taunt. Students weren't supposed to be on this part of the school. Probably why one little girl had sought refuge here. Unfortunately all it did was isolate her for her tormenters.

The voice had belonged to one of the new witches. The daughter of the head of a influential coven. She was powerful, charming, well connected and a bully. Caroline sighed. Looks like she might need Bonnie's help sooner than anticipated.

"Uncle Damon says he was just plain psycho. Guess that explains Dope."

The blond vampire grit her teeth. She was going to have words with Ric. This was the final straw. Damon was not a person she wanted around her daughters, human or not. But first to deal with this situation before it blew up, literally.

Head high she strode into the room. "Elizabeth Saltzman."

Three heads snap to the door, the blonde looked especially pale.

"You are grounded. Go back to your room. We'll discuss the rest of your punishment over dinner with your father. Tatiana you are confined to your room barring classes and meals until I decide otherwise and Saturday detentions for a month seeing as you cannot keep yourself occupied in a productive manner. Additional your mother will hear of this and you both owe Hope an apology."

The girl goes red with fury, but she wisely held her tongue. Her mother might not care about her bullying, but she would care about an altercation with her headmistress. Instead her lips press into a thin line and she turns to leave.

"Tatiana. You're forgetting something."

The young witch is furious, but there is a sickenly sweet smile on her face when she turns to face Hope. "Sorry Hope." 

It's the most insincere thing Caroline has ever heard, but she wants the brat gone. She turns her attention too her blonde daughter.

"Fine sorry for calling you Dope." Lizzie huffs at her mother's look and follows in Tatiana's wake. That would bear watching; Caroline didn't like the effect the relationship was having on her daughter. She could only be grateful that Josie hated Tatiana, limiting the time Lizzie spent with her.

That done, for now, the blonde vampire turned to the teen. There were no words for the look on her face. Pain, anguish, fury, hate, hopelessness and deep in down love lurked in her eyes. The rest was a mask.

Silently Caroline opened her arms, letting Hope come to her, ignoring the hot tears soaking her blouse, arms like steel around her waist. 

Caroline's words are a steady stream of "He loved you. He wouldn't have done what he did if he didn't" and other variations, as she gently rocked the girl. Internally she curses Klaus for leaving her, them; her own grief and pain roaring back to the surface. She buries her own face in dark hair, her mind disassociating from her words. 'He loved me too.'


End file.
